


but, darling, i'm saying i've been here all along

by spring



Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dubious horse cleaning methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring/pseuds/spring
Summary: It was amazing, the speed with which Brightwind seemed to get himself dirty. Dani would almost think it was intentional, if not for the way he fussed whenever she brought out the hose and bucket.





	but, darling, i'm saying i've been here all along

**Author's Note:**

> for emma! it’s a little short for my liking, so i might write a follow-up at some point, but i hope you enjoy it anyway.

It had been raining off and on for days, the fields outside the school imbued with mud. Of course, the very day the sun started shining again, Brightwind had gotten it into his head that he should frolic in the biggest puddle he could find. 

It was amazing, the speed with which Brightwind seemed to get himself dirty. Dani would almost think it was intentional, if not for the way he fussed whenever she brought out the hose and bucket.

“Oh hush, you.” she chastised, ducking around his wing and playfully whacking him with her sponge. “You did this to yourself.” 

“Need some assistance?” 

Dani whirled around, face warming at the sight of Xi’an standing just outside the gate. “Hey, Shan! That would be great, actually.”

After a moment of deliberation, she handed Xi’an the hose. “I thought you’d be with the others.”

“Oh, I was.” Xi’an gestured to her damp cover-up, the same damp cover-up Dani was furtively trying to ignore. “Roberto challenged everyone to a cannonball contest. I figured I would get out with my life while I was able.” 

As if on cue, an angry shout sounded from the direction of the pool, followed shortly by a pained yelp.

The girls eyed one other. Dani shrugged. “I’m sure Magneto will take care of it.”

“Of course,” Xi’an said with a small huff of laughter. 

Dani grinned. “How are the twins doing?”

“Good. Excited for school to start next month. They’ve started taking ballet lessons with Stevie.”

Dani nodded, only half listening. She loved the way Xi’an eyes lit up whenever she talked about the twins. Her eyes, which were beautiful and kind and looking right at her.

Dani coughed, quickly directing her gaze elsewhere. “I’m glad things are going well.”

Clearly tired of being ignored, Brightwind snorted, kicking over the bucket and sending water flying at Xi’an.

“Shit! Are you okay?”

“It’s just water,” Xi’an said, a little too casually for Dani’s liking. Her eyes narrowed. She was the leader of the New Mutants. She knew a bluff when she saw one. 

“Shan -” Before she could finish, Xi’an had brought the hose to eye level and clamped down on the nozzle. Dani yelped as the stream hit her chest, arms outstretched as if to protect her face, not that she was expecting them to do much good. “ _Really_?”

Finally, Xi’an lowered the hose, still grinning. “Like I said, it’s just water.”

Dani laughed, tossing her sponge at Xi’an, who caught it effortlessly. “You know I’m going to have to get you back for that, right?”

Xi’an’s eyes sparkled. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
